Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) technology has achieved wide popularity in recent years, as it provides a way to make very small electro-mechanical structures using conventional batch semiconductor processing techniques. One common application of MEMS is the design and manufacture of sensor devices. MEMS sensors are widely used in applications such as automotive, inertial guidance systems, household appliances, game devices, protection systems for a variety of devices, and many other industrial, scientific, and engineering systems.
One example of a MEMS sensor is a MEMS gyroscope. Alternatively referred to as a “angular rate sensor,” “gyroscope,” “gyrometer,” “vibratory gyroscopes,” “gyroscope sensor,” or “yaw rate sensor,” a MEMS gyroscope senses angular rotation or velocity around one or more axes. MEMS gyroscopes are widely used in a variety of sensing applications. For example, vehicle or automotive applications may use MEMS gyroscopes, to determine when to deploy the vehicle airbag or activate a stability and/or traction control system. In addition, consumer electronics devices, such as video game controllers, personal media players, cell phones, and digital cameras, also use MEMS gyroscopes in various applications to track the orientation and/or respond to rotational movement of the device.
Other examples of MEMS sensor devices include MEMS inertial sensors and MEMS pressure sensors. In general, MEMS inertial sensors can be constructed and configured to sense various different types of inertial changes, including acceleration. Likewise, MEMS pressure sensors can be configured to sense various types of pressure changes.